vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Arceus
Summary Arceus is a Normal-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it will change type when it is holding a Plate or type-specific Z-Crystal. Like Darkrai and Shaymin before it, Arceus was not officially recognized by Nintendo until February 14, 2009, the year of its debut movie. It was officially revealed to international audiences on August 3, 2009. Arceus is known as "The Original One", as it is said that it created Sinnoh and Ransei, and possibly the entire Pokémon universe, along with the lake guardians and creation trio. It is the trio master of both the lake guardians and the creation trio. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Arceus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Existed before creation Classification: Legendary Pokémon, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Avatar Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9), Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Cosmic Awareness, Aura, Clairvoyance (Upscaled from Giratina), Body Control, True Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Invisibility (Upscaled from Palkia), Antimatter Manipulation (Upscaled from Giratina), Matter Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Upscaled from Dialga), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Non-Corporeal, Elemental Manipulation (Of the variety of the 17 types), Reality Warping, Creation (Can create things out of nothing, such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio), Age Manipulation, Breath Attack, Subjective Reality, Portal Creation, Time Stop, Time Travel (Upscaled from Dialga), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created the Jewel of Life from its plates; Scaling from Dialga who returned life to the destroyed future), Magma Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Darkness Manipulation (Able to use the Judgement attack when imbued with darkness from the Dread Plate), Non-Physical Interaction (Attacks Incorporeals: His Omnipotent ability lets him hit all types, including Ghost), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks. Its Metal Barrier can negate any effect reason period), Illusion Creation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Information Manipulation (Also upscaled from Uxie), Physics Manipulation, Berserk Mode (Via Outrage), Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Invulnerability and Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification (Via Cosmic Power), Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Morality Manipulation (Upscaled from Dialga), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being), Dimensional and Temporal BFR (Functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates), Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality (Types 1 and 3), Can hit Selectibly intangible entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Soul Manipulation, Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation (Upscaled from Azelf), Empathic Manipulation (Upscaled from Mesprit), Life Support (Can breathe in space) Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor which was able to effect the Creation Trio; Significantly superior to Ghris, a man with only a small facet of it's power, who resisted Hoopa's mind control which was able to effect the entire Creation Trio and other legendary pokemon at once), Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Immunity to Absolute Zero, and certain status effects (The Icicle Plate turns him into an ice type, making him immune to Sheer Cold, and is immune to paralysis, poison, burns, freezing, binding, powders, and being seeded with the Zap, Toxic, Flame, Icicle, Spooky, and Meadow plate respectively), Resistance to having its type being changed by force (Arceus and Silvally, who's built with an RKS Arceus System, are immune to Soak, which changes the type of the user), and Resistance to Sleep and Dream Manipulation (Can act in its sleep, upscaled from Dialga, who could use its time abilities while unconscious, and can override Darkrai's control of the dream) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe Level (Overpowered Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, when one of them alone can stabilize space-time with just their breathing or heartbeat. Caused three universal space-time continuums, one being its own and the other two being the ones that Palkia and Dialga embody, to shake, with the latter two being made to collide with each other, all as a result as stirring in its sleep. Effortlessly recreated a Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina without any plates just to satisfy/astound Ethan and Cynthia. Controls all universes in the Pokémon series) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists all across space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Superior to The Creation Trio, who are the embodiment of a higher dimensional plane) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal Durability: At least Multi-Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Plates Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Genderless Category:BFR Users Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Aliens Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Creation Category:Iconic Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Card Game Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magma Users Category:Healing Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Body Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Physics Users Category:Berserkers Category:Summoners Category:Morality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Empathy Users